Cosmic Armour
Cosmic Armour is a Doom mode armour dropped by the Cosmic Entity. Stats All Sets: * +150 HP * 40% increased critical strike chance * 50% increased movement speed * 50% increased wing time * Set bonus: Enemies with over 100 more HP than the wearer take 150% damage. Bosses take 200% damage. Melee Set (Champion's Helm) * 166 defence * 55% increased melee damage * 30% increased melee speed * +500 aggro * Set bonus: All melee weapons autoswing. Melee attacks will always crit. Ranged Set (Sentinel's Vigil) * 160 defence * 55% increased ranged damage * 50% chance not to consume ammo * -500 aggro * Set bonus: All ranged weapons autoswing. Ranged projectiles travel at the speed of light. Magic Set (Sorcerer's Veil) * 153 defence * 55% increased magic damage * +150 mana * 20% reduced mana usage * Set bonus: All magic weapons autoswing. Mana regeneration is always as if the player is standing still. Summoner Set (Conjurer's Hood) * 147 defence * 55% increased summon damage * +8 max minions * Regenerates life (+2HP/second) * Set bonus: Summon attacks can crit (4%). Throwing Set (Assassin's Headgear) * 145 defence * 55% increased throwing damage * 70% chance not to consume thrown item * +50% thrown velocity * Set bonus: All thrown attacks autoswing. Throwing weapons pierce infinitely. Pugilist Set (Brawler's Visage) * 155 defence * 55% increased hand-to-hand damage * +20% Pugilist weapon size * +20% attack speed * Set bonus: All Pugilist attacks autoswing. Crits with Pugilist weapons inflict all Pugilist debuffs at maximum tier. Infector Set (Quarantine Mask) * 151 defence * 55% increased transfer damage * +150 DNA points * 100% increased DNA points per kill * Set bonus: All Infector class autoswings. 30% of damage the player takes is transferred to nearby enemies. Defender Set (Juggernaut's Greathelm) * 170 defence * 55% increased shield HP * 50% decreased cooldown * +10% damage reduction * Set bonus: All shields take 50% less damage. Charger Set (Cosmic Horned Helmet) * 190 defence * 55% increased charger damage * 20% decreased cooldown time * +10% charging distance * Set bonus: Charger Weapons pierce +1 enemy and immunity frames are increased by 0.5 seconds. Set Pieces Cosmic Mail * 60 defence * 40% increased critical strike chance * 20% increased wing time Cosmic Greaves * 49 defence * 50% increased movement speed * 30% increased wing time Champion's Helm * 57 defence * 5% increased melee damage * 30% increased melee speed * +500 aggro Sentinel's Vigil * 51 defence * 55% increased ranged damage * 50% chance not to consume ammo * -500 aggro Sorcerer's Veil * 44 defence * 55% increased magic damage * +150 mana * 20% reduced mana usage Conjurer's Hood * 38 defence * 55% increased summon damage * +8 max minions * Regenerates life (+2HP/second) Assassin's Headgear * 36 defence * 55% increased throwing damage * 70% chance not to consume thrown item * +50% thrown velocity Brawler's Visage * 46 defence * 55% increased hand-to-hand damage * +20% Pugilist weapon size * +20% attack speed Alchemist's Mask * 41 defence * 55% increased damage * +100 DNA points * 50% attack speed Juggernaut's Greathelm * 61 defence * 55% increased shield HP * 50% decreased cooldown * +10% damage reduction Cosmic Horned Helmet * 81 defence * 55% increased charger damage * 20% decreased cooldown time * +10% charging distance Trivia * The Summoner's set crit chance is buffed by the crit chance increase from the armour. ** While this set bonus is affected by items/buffs that boost crit chance, summon weapons still cannot gain knockback modifiers. Category:Armor Category:Doom Mode Category:Doom Mode Armor